


Утро добрым не бывает?

by Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: Навеяно заявкой с дайри:Стив/БрокСтив не умеет пить.Вот совершенно.Стоит ему хряпнуть чего нибудь крепче кефира и у него начисто отрубает самоконтроль и включается режим шальной императрицы.После введения сыворотки у него,вроде как,выработался иммунитет к алкоголю и Стив вздохнул с облегчением.Но песец,в виде коварного Тони и его эксперементальных составов,подкрался незаметно.В итоге на утро Стив проснулся фиг знает где с похмельем,дырой в памяти и голым Броком Рамлоу под боком.





	Утро добрым не бывает?

**Author's Note:**

> Публикую здесь работу самостоятельно впервые. До этого весил работы более знающий человек. Но коллеги плохого не посоветуют. Буду пробовать что-то переносить сюда с других сайтов.

Утро добрым не бывает. Эту истину Стив Роджерс неоднократно познавал на собственном опыте. Паршивые утра из далёкого бруклинского детства были наполнены кашлем и чувством голода. Лично для себя Стив даже изобрёл шкалу отвратительности утра. И некоторое время после пробуждения посвящал определению критериев неприятных ощущений и выставлению оценки.  
Пробуждения без всяких заморочек были редкими. Но каждое из них сохранялось в памяти и придавало силы пережить следующие неприятные утра.  
Плюс, выяснилась ещё одна проблема. Стив Роджерс совершенно не умел пить. Возможно из-за слабого организма, но выпивка на него действовала весьма своеобразно. Стоило глотнуть ему даже слабого вина, так даже остатки здравого смысла испарялись и его несло «на подвиги». Включалось состояние «мне море по колено и горы по плечо». После кружки обычного пива, Стив вполне мог начать клеиться к девчонкам, с которыми в обычном состоянии и заговорить стеснялся. Или становился центром компании и такой оторвой, что потом многие не могли поверить, что это один и тот же человек. Баки, правда, посмеивался, что особой разницы между Стивом трезвым и Роджерсом пьяным нет. И так, и эдак, его вечно «на подвиги тянет». Просто разные направления. Стив, в ответ на такие рассуждения, всегда давал другу подзатыльник. Мало ему кашля и прочих болячек. Похмелье и провалы в памяти общую картину состояния никак не украшают. А уж когда ему рассказывали, что он творил, то и вовсе хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.  
Сыворотка Эрскина избавила его не только от проблем со здоровьем и физической формой, но и от проблемы непереносимости алкоголя. Это было одной из причин, по которой Стив не раз поминал Эрскина добрым словом. Стив дико не любил не контролировать себя. Если уж не можешь контролировать ситуацию, то себя нужно контролировать всегда.  
Но Стив никогда не думал, что будет скучать по тому ощущению весёлой бесшабашности, которая наступала после первых глотков спиртного. По тому азартному легкомыслию, с которым он мог высказать что-то личное. Что в обычном состоянии не решился бы озвучить никогда. Слишком он привык прятаться за бронёй Кэпа. Слишком привык к мысли, что личного у него не будет. Это произошло, когда Стив осознал свой интерес к мужчинам. Причём к тем, в ком очень силён был так называемый «животный магнетизм».  
Таким человеком в новом времени стал для него Брок Рамлоу. Сначала Стив оценил его профессионализм. Учиться у него было сложно, но очень интересно. Всё-таки Роджерс осознавал своё недостаточное военное образование. Но суперсолдатская обучаемость взяла своё. И Стив нагонял упущенное не просто семимильными, а десятимильными шагами. Хотя, конечно, привычка Брока периодически изъяснятся «на втором командном» несколько действовала на нервы.  
Но Брок не просто помог в освоении современного оружия и прочего, что касается военного искусства. Рамлоу и его ребята стали теми, кто вытащил Кэпа из глубин той депрессии, куда он погрузился после осознания себя в новом времени. Простые житейские радости, освоение бытовой техники, попытки научить Стива готовить и выпинывание в столовку, когда-то кто-то упрямый и блондинистый засидится за бумагами.  
Постепенно, шаг за шагом, Брок Рамлоу становился жизненной необходимостью Стива Роджерса. Но переступить через свои комплексы и предложить Броку сходить на свидание Стив так и не смог. Вот тогда Стив и пожалел, что не может тяпнуть кружку пива и сказать Броку, насколько он ему нравится. Тем более, до него доходили слухи о любовных победах командира Рамлоу на обоих фронтах.  
Баки смеялся и пытался объяснить Стиву, что просто с друзьями так не носятся, как носился Брок с Роджерсом. Но Стив упрямо считал, что для Брока он просто друг. И неизвестно, сколько бы ещё продолжались эти «страдания по Броку», если бы не коварный Тони и его идея-фикс.  
Однажды Тони добрался до воспоминаний, что делала выпивка со Стивом Роджерсом в досывороточные времена. И загорелся идеей сварганить такую выпивку, которая проймёт Роджерса и заставит его отпустить тормоза. Раз за разом Тони изобретал новые алкогольные коктейли и подливал их на вечеринках для Мстителей, с целью — споить Кэпа. И однажды у него это получилось…  
Утро после вечеринки. "Неведомо где"…  
— Ооооохххх, — Стив со стоном открыл глаза. Так плохо ему не бывало ещё со времён Бруклина. В голове играли там-тамы и танцевал целый праздничный поезд с карнавала в Рио. Довелось, знаете ли, посетить однажды…  
Стоп! Последнее, что помнил Стив — это вечеринку у Старка и его настойчивые уговоры попробовать его новый рецепт. Потом в памяти зиял провал… Рядом заворочались.  
— С добрым утром, стесняшка в трико, — хмыкнул родной голос.  
Стив повернулся, не веря своим ушам. Рядом лежал Брок Рамлоу… Настоящий Брок Рамлоу…  
У Стива от изумления даже прошла головная боль. Он, вот ведь что шок с суперами делает, недоверчиво потыкал в смуглую грудь своей «мечты последних лет» пальцем.  
Брок заржал:  
— Да не снюсь я тебе, стеснительный ты мой. Это ж надо! Сколько времени на меня облизываться и не показать! Ни словом, ни жестом! Я уж думал, что сплетни правду говорят и ты себе всё во льдах отморозил. Столько времени пытался тебя обаять, а ты всё никак.  
Стив фыркнул и хотел ответить, как обратил внимание на вид Брока. Рамлоу был пятнистым. Да-да-да! Он был натурально пятнистым от засосов. Засосы были везде! На груди, на бёдрах, на ногах, на руках. Брови Роджерса совершили телепортацию в район волос:  
— Это я сделал?  
Брок опять засмеялся:  
— Ну не я же сам себя разукрасил. Ты, как оказывается, стеснительный только когда трезвый. А как примешь на грудь подходящую выпивку, так тот ещё тип. Такой горячий суперсолдат, — с этими словами Брок облизнулся, глядя Стиву в глаза, — что только успевай отвечать.  
Стив со стоном откинулся на подушку, лихорадочно просчитывая ситуацию. Он ничего не помнит о том, что происходило на вечеринке. Это минус. Но Брок рядом с ним, в одной постели. Это большой плюс! Такой Большой плюс! Даже можно сказать огромный! Стив выдохнул, взъерошил себе волосы и решил оставить все проблемы на потом. Брок. Желанный, любимый, тёплый рядом.  
— Что Стиви? Похмелье? Утро добрым не бывает? — с лёгкой насмешкой прищурился Брок.  
— Бывает! — ответил Стив. И, перевернувшись, накрыл улыбающиеся родные губы поцелуем. Потом он обязательно скажет спасибо Тони за его эксперимент. Ведь только благодаря его эксперименту Стив Роджерс выяснил, что утро бывает непросто добрым. Оно бывает просто Замечательным!


End file.
